


Ignition

by helens78



Series: Internal Combustion [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M, Podfic Available, Vehicles, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are car thieves who have been known each other for a while.  After their first successful theft, Erik pushes their relationship to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> **Podfic!** This story has been podficced by the wonderful Reena Jenkins, and you can [find the podfic here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1120933.html)! Thank you!

Charles still can't believe they've pulled it off. Compared to this one, everything else is small potatoes, not even worth looking back on. Charles's mind-fucks, Erik's control over metal--the two of them together are so much more than they were when they worked apart.

They're zooming down the road, seventy miles an hour, Erik's hands light and nimble on the steering wheel of this gorgeous little Audi R8, and behind them there's no one, no one looking for them, no one who'd remember they were there.

For six years, Charles worked alone, never even dreamed about a partner. The idea that there was someone out there who could keep up with him--it was too much to hope for.

If he and Erik hadn't been targeting the same car five weeks ago, they might never have met. Charles had the keys in his hand, cheerfully given to him by the unsuspecting, mind-wiped owner; Erik was headed for the car, over to the driver's seat, fingers outstretched to activate the unlock mechanism. It was the first time Charles had seen someone like him doing what he did, and it didn't take any sort of mental nudge to convince Erik to share the ride with him, go out for a drink after. Charles probably should have known better than to flip a coin for who actually got to keep the car, but staying on Erik's good side seemed more important than hanging onto a particular vehicle. He found another Avenger the next day, and found Erik again three days after that.

In five weeks, they've gotten to know each other, gotten to know each other's abilities. Trust is just around the corner, Charles thinks, maybe after this job. Maybe there'll be more jobs in the future. The only thing he knows is that he doesn't want to let Erik go.

Erik pulls off the road a few miles away from the drop point, and Charles raises an eyebrow. "Forget something?"

"I did," Erik says. He gets out of the car, and Charles lifts his hand to his head, brushes his fingers across his temple. Things have been going so damned well, and he's been leaving Erik his privacy until now, but... they're off the beaten path, anything could happen here. If Erik wants to get rid of Charles, better to know it. Charles doesn't want to have to mind-wipe Erik, but he could. If he had to, he could.

Instead, the image he picks up from Erik has his eyes going wide, and he fumbles with the door latch, tugging on it, trying to get out of the passenger seat. The door finally flies open of its own accord--of _Erik's_ accord--and Charles pushes free of the car, coming over to the hood, hissing a little as he runs his bare hand along the steaming red metal.

"Come here," Erik says, and just like that, Charles has his hands full of him--Erik's body pressed to his, pushing him back against the car. Charles groans and lifts up on his toes and tilts his head up, and Erik goes in for the kill, nuzzles at Charles's lips until Charles opens his mouth for him, licks and nibbles and thrusts his tongue in so Charles can't possibly have any doubt who's in charge here.

//Yes,// Charles projects to him--he doesn't want there to be any doubt, can't afford any doubt, he wants what he saw in Erik's mind. // _Yes_. God, yes, do it, do it, I'm ready, I've been ready since the first day I saw you--//

Erik pulls away with a gasp, and he grabs Charles by the wrists, holding on tightly--more tightly than is really necessary to keep Charles in place, but Charles doesn't mind. Charles likes it, wants more. _Greedy_ , he thinks, but he keeps the thought to himself, _greedy, God, how could I not be, look at him,_ look _at him..._

He doesn't get much more of a chance to look, because Erik shifts his grip to Charles's shoulders and spins him around, shoving him face-down on the hood of the car. Charles catches himself on his forearms and spreads his legs apart, and when Erik yanks at his belt-- _look ma, no hands, powers only_ \--Charles scoots back a few inches, hoping they haven't scratched the paint.

A few more seconds and he's not worrying about the paint anymore; Erik's got his pants around his thighs and he's snugging up close, pressing Charles's chest against the hood. He's strong, so strong, a heavy weight on Charles's back, but Charles doesn't care, doesn't care if he gets burned on the hood as long as Erik doesn't stop.

"Yes," Charles hisses, and he hisses it again when Erik gets his fingers between Charles's cheeks. Spit-slick, nothing about this will be easy, but it's all right--he can struggle against the hold Erik has on him, he can push up and let Erik push him back down. He bucks against Erik's hand when Erik scissors his fingers, and Erik responds just like Charles hoped he would--he slams Charles down against the hood, hard, merciless.

"Don't tell me you don't want this," Erik growls, and though Charles pushes against Erik's hold on him, it's all for show, just for show. "Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it for weeks."

//Weeks and weeks,// Charles confirms, getting increasingly desperate as Erik's rough fingers open him. He fucks back against Erik's fingers, fucks himself on Erik's hand, and bangs his forehead against the hood. //If you keep teasing me, I'll take you over and make you fuck me, how would you like that?//

"If you threaten me again, you'll be on your own," Erik says, "both for your hard-on, and..."

Erik doesn't finish his sentence. He doesn't need to. Charles doesn't even have to think it over; he shakes his head, stops struggling for more. //You win.//

Erik bends down and plants a smacking kiss on the back of Charles's head. "I always do."

// _We_ always do, now.//

"We," Erik breathes. He takes his hand off Charles's back for a moment, and there's a tiny tearing noise, foil packet, condom, _finally_. Charles gets his legs as far apart as he can and waits.

When Erik surges into him, it's too much, and it's not enough. When Erik's hands come down on him, one on his back, the other on his hip, it's still not enough. Charles grits his teeth and takes it, but he reaches out in return, diving into Erik's mind, pulling Erik's lust and need around him. Erik's been wanting this for a long time, wanting Charles just like this, pinned down and held still and desperate.

//Every time,// Charles thinks at Erik. //Every time we steal one, every time we get away, you can have me, you can take me, just like this, metal under me and my body under yours, don't stop, don't stop, God, fuck, do it--//

Erik gasps out loud and goes in a little harder. Charles lifts his thoughts, his feelings: //next time and next time and next time// and //going to fuck you so hard, Charles, you and your pretty neck and your too-blue eyes and-- _fuck_ , wanted this so much// and somewhere in there, a little hint of //pinned down, got you, mine, you're mine, I've got you, you're mine, mine...//

It's that last thought that makes Charles push against the hood of the car. Not because he wants to get away--dear God, how awful that would be--but because he's never heard anybody think _mine_ at him before, never heard it from someone he wanted to hear say it, and Erik...

God, yes, he wants Erik.

Erik slams him down on the hood again. Charles pushes back, and Erik drills into him, taking him harder, gripping the back of his shirt as that low hum of possessive thoughts gets louder. //Where the fuck are you going, not going anywhere, I'm fucking you, I'm taking you, you're _mine_ , Charles, _mine and don't you fucking forget it_ \--//

Charles gasps, there, _there_ , taken and pinned and claimed, and he comes shouting, gasping for breath. Erik doesn't stop just because Charles needs a moment; he keeps going, moving both hands to Charles's arms and pushing them both behind Charles's back, leaning down heavily on them once they're there. Charles could almost get hard again just from that, just from Erik holding onto him and being as fucking selfish as he wants to be. It's all for Erik now, every thrust, every groan, just Erik until Erik's through using everything Charles has. Charles is going to be jerking off to this memory for the next five years.

He reaches into Erik's mind again and _pulls_ , and there it is, a cascade of thoughts and needs and fantasies, things Charles sifts through until he finds some that match up nicely with fantasies of his own. He gives Erik the full digital view: Charles tied up, Charles on his knees, Charles with--oh, _nice_ \--a blindfold and a ball gag, so the only way he can ask for things is with his mind... Charles with, _God, fuck, yes_ , metal clothespins, ones Erik can move from place to place, tighten or loosen. //Everything,// Charles thinks, //you don't fucking scare me and there's nothing you want I can't handle--//

Erik all but collapses onto Charles's back, and Charles can feel him, can feel the desire in him, the need to believe what Charles tells him. He bites down hard on the side of Charles's neck--half his teeth are blunted by Charles's shirt, but Charles doesn't care. Erik's there with him, reaching out for him, wanting him, half-mad with need for him, and Charles pushes and tugs at Erik's desire and lust and pleasure until Erik chokes on it, holds Charles close and hitches his hips forward and comes with a soft, snarled growl.

They lie there together, breath mingling in the cool evening air, until Erik finally peels himself off Charles and leans down on the car, arms locked in place. Charles grunts and shuffles, gets his clothes together, and he glances down at the car, unable to help snickering.

"They were going to clean it anyway," he says. "New paint job. Just needs it more now than it did when we picked it up."

Erik's got a few tissues out, which he's rolling his condom up into. Charles can't resist a peek into Erik's mind, and he catches a glimpse of Erik's preparations for tonight's score: the condoms in his pocket, the tissues in his jacket, the plan, this spot, the nervous hope. It leaves Charles a little giddy; _all for me, all of that was for me._

Erik takes a token swab at the hood and then just shakes his head. "Yeah, a little more cleanup. But fuck--what's one of these things for if it's not about sex, anyway?"

"It's entirely about sex," Charles agrees. He puts both hands behind his neck and stretches his back out, and when he's done stretching he glances over at Erik, who's giving him an appreciative look. Charles licks his lips, gives Erik a slow, deliberate once-over, and says, " _Entirely_ ," one more time, in case Erik's sex-addled and doesn't catch on right away.

He does, though. He comes in close and pins Charles against the car again, which is going to leave smears of come on Charles's jeans, but who gives a damn? Charles just winds his arms around Erik's neck, and when Erik kisses him, Charles groans. This is bigger than friendship, bigger than partners who get together for a fuck when a job's gone right. This is where he wants to be, next year, the year after that.

He keeps that to himself, but when Erik draws back, he doesn't seem to be in a hurry to let Charles go, either. His hands stay on Charles's hips, and his forehead remains pressed against Charles's, both of them holding on to the other like it's the only thing keeping them upright.

"We need to drop this off," Erik murmurs. "You busy after?"

"Oh, let me think. I could go home, maybe take my beer bottles out to the recycling bin." Charles grins. "Or I could go home with you, and we could do this again."

"You're on," Erik agrees, and they get back into the car, take off, burn a little rubber as they go.

_-end-_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Ignition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297099) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
